1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for accessing electrical cards, such as memory cards, and more particularly to a stacked electrical card connector for receiving different kinds of cards, such as Smart Card and Card Bus.
2. Description of Prior Arts
An electrical card connector is used for receiving electrical cards, and can be mounted on an electrical product so as to allow electrical cards connected with electrical product. The electrical card connector generally has a receiving room, an insulating housing receiving a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell mounted on the insulating housing. Each terminal contacts with corresponding terminals arranged on the card.
To transmitting signal more efficiently, many of the electrical card connectors always have a grounding plate mounted on the insulating housing adjacent the terminals so as to eliminate the static electricity caused of the card inserted. The former type of the grounding plate is useful to a conventional electrical connector, and the static electricity can be eliminated by the shielding shell when the card is inserted into the insulating housing. However, a normal stacked electrical connector including an upper connector and a lower connector, the lower connector can eliminate the static electricity by the grounding plate, but the upper connector is mounted on the lower connector, and there is not a grounding plate fitted to the upper cover. Accordingly, it may be difficult to prevent the upper connector from being influenced by the static electricity when the card is inserted. Furthermore, it may influence the signal transmission.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above described problems. The present invention provides a stacked electrical card connector which can reliably eliminate the static electricity.